Terminator 2029: Realizations
by MovieBoy
Summary: John and the team finish off the factory. Meanwhile, Kara discovers the secret of the Connor legacy.


_Terminator 2029: Realizations_

_Chapter 1_

_Kara quietly stepped through the factory. She kept close to her father and Kyle. John turned back to Kara. He heard a buzzing sound. He recognized it anywhere. He hadn't heard it since he was thirteen. "Kara. You, Sumner, Barnes and Omega squad wait outside"._

"_Dad, you put me in charge!" she whispered angrily._

"_That's an order". Kara backed off._

"_Fall back". Kara reluctantly did as she was told. She exited the building, enraged._

_Two days past. Kara Sumner, and Barnes sat outside, waiting for Kara's father to come back. He usually didn't take this long. The two and the squad had set up charges all around base, just waiting for the word._

"_What do you think that buzzing sound was?" Barnes asked._

_Kara remembered. "When I was six, my dad showed me how to work his cassette player. When I was seven, I found some tapes made by my grandma, Sarah Connor. I don't remember much but it talked about buzzing sounds and something about time". Sumner knew this would come. They couldn't keep this operation under wraps forever. "What is it"? Sumner sighed._

"_For the last year and a half your father, me, and another squad have been stealing time displacement equipment from Skynet factories, warehouses, and even the source. It's crazy high tech stuff. We've learned that jet engines, or massive amounts of energy and electricity can form this… time sphere! But he knew it was being made before they started it up. I don't know how". _

_The door opened. Kara's father, the other squads, James, and Stephen came out. But no sign of Kyle. "Where's Kyle, dad"? John hung his head._

"_In a better place". Kara felt a weight sink in her chest. Kyle was gone._

_Chapter 2_

_John went up to Barnes. "Blow the place to hell". Kara went to her father again. "Dad, what was in there"?_

"_T-1000's, and a whole whack of equipment. The defence grid was in there, so we smashed it. We just cost them at least two years of defence malfunction and insecurities. We'll make a strike on the source in four days"?_

"_How many did we lose"? John stopped in his tracks._

"_Two sentries and seven men." John said with regret. Kara's dad never did like to lose men. He blamed himself for every death that had ever happened in his troop._

_A sudden whirring appeared to everyone's attention. Kara knew._

"_Mini-Hunters"! Everyone booked it. John was thirteen again, traveling to the future with the T-800 to destroy Skynet. He remembered it perfectly. "What are those"? "Mini-Hunters! Keep moving"!_ That day had opened him up to what the future would look like. And it had turned out exactly the same way. They would win the war. John had already made sure of it. But at times he doubted if they ever would.

The group ran as fast as they could. John looked behind him. Kara, the T-800, Cameron, and the two remaining T-600's were right behind. Along with Sumner and what was left of the squads. John made a hard left and ducked behind some rubble. They all sat behind it. Cameron spoke up. "John, if we don't destroy the factory, the T-1000's will continue to be made and we'll have lost our only chance at destroying them". The T-800 spoke next.

"She's correct. The factory is a hardened facility, we must destroy before Skynet can remove the charges and send their unit to Reese's location". Kara shot upright.

"Kyle is alive"? John hit his head off the metal behind him.

"Yes, but you won't see him again, Kara". Kara looked at him.

"Where is he?" she asked

"1984". Kara was shocked. There _had _been time equipment in there! Dammit! John thought for a second.

"Someone has to go back and set the char-" John was cut off by the sight of another T-800. "No". It was the one who had went after his mother. "We have to go back. I thought it had already gone through, it's coming now"! Stephen's eyes went wide.

Kara looked stunned. "Are you crazy? You wanna go back with Mini-Hunters behind us"? John went red.

"Kara, if we don't go back your grandmother will die before I'm even born"! A memory came back to Kara. It was the tape recorder with her grandmothers voice.

"_Tape Seven, November Ten. Where was I? What's most difficult for me is deciding what to tell you and what not to. But I guess I have a while yet before your even old enough to understand these tapes. They're more for me at this point just so I can get it straight_

"_Should I tell you about your father? Boy, that's a tough one. Will it effect your decision to send him here, knowing that he s your father? If you don't send Kyle, you can never be, god, a person could go crazy thinking about this. I suppose I will tell you. I owe him that. Maybe it'll help that you know in the few, hours, that we had, we loved a lifetimes worth"._ Kyle was John's father. Kara suddenly understood.

"Ok, let's go". Kara ran out with the rest of them following her. The Mini-Hunters immediately noticed and flew point blank at them. Kara and the rest were shooting at about twenty at once. The tension built on them. The whole world as they knew it was on their shoulders. The MH's blew up, one after another, debris flying at the groups faces. The last one fell with a thud, and the group rushed to the side of the factory, without alerting the oncoming T-800.

Chapter 3

Kara and the group stopped beside the plastique that wired the whole building. Barnes knelt and stuck a huge box on it. He hooked two wires into it and started pressing buttons.

"Cover me while I set this up". Kara nodded. They waited for any sign of Skynet. They stood there, rifles mounted onto their shoulders. They were using the old automatics that they had used back since Judgment Day. They were lighter then plasma rifles. The reloads were a little faster, too. Cleaning was harder, but the armoury took care of that.

A clanking sound snapped Kara out of her sub-conscious.

"It's coming". John looked to his sons.

"Stephen, James. Head back to base, see if there's anyone left. If your mother is there, you three round up the remaining troops and get them ready for the assault on the source. Remember. Four days". They nodded. James grabbed his fathers shoulder.

"You'll be back, dad".

"I hope". The two brothers ran off. Stephen must of slipped on something, cause he fell with a loud thud off his gear. The T-800's attention was instantly caught. John had to make a decision. Let his son die, or possibly contradict the point of stopping the T-800 and sending Kyle by facing the terminator. And these were new. Last time he had faced one head-to-head, he had gotten tossed like a bouncy ball around a Skynet factory. That was also to save Kyle. John decided. He stood up, rifle in hand, and fired his rounds into the chest of the machine. It barely backed up. It stopped and ripped away an old LAPD bullet-proof vest. Damn.

Chapter 4

John had only 1 clip of ammo left. He'd have to come up with a miracle, fast. He took the gun and whacked it against the T-800's metal skull. Its head got trusted back, but the body went no where. It turned it's head back slowly. John stood, frozen

_Not again._

"Ugh"! He went flying backwards. James froze where he stood.

"James! Take Stephen and run!" John yelled. James nodded, grabbed his brother and ran away. The machine stood above John now. The others hid setting up the charges. The machines circuits whirred inside that hollow head.

Identification: John Connor

Mission: Terminator

The machine bent down, hand outstretched. John rolled away, attempting to dodge. Too slow. The terminator moved it's hand to the left and caught him. It lifted him effortlessly. The sudden sound of an engine hummed in the background. John grinned. The Terminator turned it's head. It's body was suddenly sent flying and smashing into a junk heap. Kara took the chance to help out.

"Cameron"! The machine ran to her aid.

"Yes"?

"Pocket knife". Cameron removed the knife from her pocket and gave it to Kara. Kara pulled out the blade and cut the flesh off the chest of the machine. She ripped off the skin and accessed the hydrogen fuel cells. When the latch opened she quickly grabbed on and shoved it into the terminators mouth. She looked at it's face. It's eye glowed red again.

"You're terminated, fucker"! She ran off just in time to escape the blast, as the miniature mushroom cloud went up.

Chapter 5

John laid on the ground. Thoughts whirred through his head.

_If we just destroyed the terminator that went after my mother, why am I still here? Did we send Kyle in vein? Will he be lost in 1984 for nothing? Without the stress of the terminator's persistence, Kyle and my mother will never make love. So how am I here?_

John's train of thought was disrupted by a whirring sound, inside the facility. John realized, they hadn't stopped the terminator, because the one they blew up was a decoy.

"Follow me"! John rushed into the building and down it's narrow hallways. He turned right, heading for what used to be a dead end, but the C4 had taken care of the wall blocking the way. When they had first come in here, John's team hadn't found another way in, so they made a makeshift doorway. John jumped through the hole, rifle up. He viewed, through the glass, the terminator going to 1984. John ran over and kicked open the door. He held up his gun to the T-800's face. He prepared to shoot, but his finger stopped. If he killed the terminator, he would never be born and he would never lead the humans to ultimate victory. He slowly lowered his gun and dropped it."What the hell are you doing, dad?" Kara yelled. John turned back.

"I can't". That instant, the time displacement field formed around the terminator. In a brilliant flash of blue lightning, the terminator vanished.

Chapter 6

John turned on his old radio back at headquarters. He picked up the microphone and prepared to speak. It had been a month since he last gave one of his infamous hope speeches.

"It's been a while since I used this thing. And if one thing it does, it gives me hope. Hope for the future. Out now somewhere in LA, there is a fraction of one of my teams. And one man in particular is in it. His name is Derek Reese, and god knows what the machines are doing to him. I intend to go out there and get him, because in four days time, the Resistance is planning a final stand. This may not end the war, but it will cripple Skynet so bad, it will take them years to restore the fighting force it has now. Please, if you have lost men who are captured, go and get them now, because effective immediately, I am ordering that all Resistance forces to start making a attack plan against Skynet's backbone. Every main base, factory, headquarter in every country, I want all of it destroyed and leave nothing alive. Now this will be one hell of a dogfight, but I know we can do it. We did it 13 years ago, we can do it again. This is John Connor. If your listening to this, you are the resistance".


End file.
